Rain
by xxMarchHarexx
Summary: This is my idea of what would have happened if Bella hadn't gone with Alice that night in New Moon. M for a reason! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, as this was originally meant to be a one shot I have changed a few things to this first chapter to fit in with the story. If you are new to the story, it shouldn't matter but if you've already read the first chapter, you may want to re-read it.**_

_**Thanks!**_

Chapter One

It was raining. Of course, for this part of Washington, that wasn't uncommon. I had just transferred from Forks High to La Push Reservation School. Jake had thought it was a good idea after Alice had snuck into my house. He said it showed how easy it was for someone to slip through the packs defences. I agreed so with school going back he had convinced the Council to let me transfer. I hadn't gone with Alice that night but I hadn't chosen to be with Jake either. For once in my life, I had chosen myself. It was nice. I finally felt free to get on with my life with the break up or Jake's constant advances holding me back. I could finally be myself.

I had made it through my almost full first day of school after spring break and was headed to my last class of the day: Geography. I'd always hated Geography for some reason. Maybe it was my fifth grade teacher who ruined it for me? Probably, I decided. She was one of the worst teachers of all time I concluded. Back in the present, I walked up to… I quickly checked my time table… Mr Mathews' desk and presented him with the sheet of paper I had to get all the teachers to sign. As he looked over the sheet, I checked out the classroom, looking for an available seat. I found only one. And it was located next to the one and only Paul Lahote. The werewolf who had phased in front of me and confirmed to me that werewolves exist. The werewolf who had made it his mission to make my life hell since he found out I would be coming to this school. He had strong views about a pale face being involved in 'tribe business.' And I had to sit next to him for the rest of the semester. I wasn't the cursing type but right now I felt like it.

"Bella?" Mr Mathews tried to catch my attention. At the sound of my name, Paul looked up. I had to drag my gaze from him. I took the paper back from Mr Mathews and started towards the only empty seat in the classroom. I sighed. Sitting down, I noticed Paul's gaze was conspicuously pointed away from me. I was going to say something, challenge him maybe but the teacher chose that moment to start the lesson. This was going to be a long class. I took a deep breath and steeled myself. A deep breath of the most amazing scent in the world. I took another deep breath through my nose and another and another, trying to breath in more of the scent. Electricity shot through me and I took another deep breath. I was completely aroused by this point and could feel Paul's eyes on me. Shit, he could probably smell me. That was forgotten as soon as I took another breath. Oh god it must be him. It was like vanilla plus the natural scent of man. My head tipped back and I supressed a moan. Paul's hand suddenly shot up.

"Sir? I think I should take Bella to the nurse's office. She doesn't look too good." His voice was filled with concern, but with a hint of something underneath. Was that lust? I doubt Mr Mathews picked up on it but with one look at me he told Paul to take me straight to the nurse.

"Just make sure she doesn't faint." Paul practically pulled me from my chair and half carried me out the door. A little way down the hall he stopped and bent down to look me in the eyes.

"Can you stand?" he asked, concern still flashing in his eyes.

"Mmm" it was all I could manage but he took it as an agreement. He grabbed my hand and began practically dragging me behind him. I got the feeling we weren't going to the nurse's office. He led me to what looked like a janitor's closet. He pushed open the door and I followed him inside. As soon as the door was shut behind me, he pushed me up against it and kissed me. One hand was cupping my face and the other was braced against the door behind me. My hands tangled in his hair and I tried to pull him down into me further. He groaned and his tongue was at my lips, asking for permission I gratefully granted. We kissed like that, hungrily trying to devour each other until I needed to come up for air. His lips moved to my neck, attacking my pulse point and I moaned. The moan brought me back to reality and I fought to stay coherent through his amazing scent.

"Paul," I tried to catch his attention.

"Mmhmm," he hummed against my neck.

"Paul, we have to stop." I told him. I couldn't do this. Not with the werewolf who hated me.

"Shh." He told me, his voice still muffled against my neck.

"Now we definitely have to stop. Paul I hardly know you, this isn't right." I tried to push him off me. I wasn't going to be some quick fuck if he was going to leave me for his soul mate. I knew he hated me but this was just cold. At least he was honest. Jake once told me about Paul being a man whore 'He's a man whore but at least he doesn't lie to them. All the girls who come into his bed know what their getting into.' Paul stopped and brought his face up to look me in the eye.

"Bella, have you _ever_ done what isn't right? Can't you just be free for once? Just be a normal teenager for once in your life." Looking in his eyes, it felt like that was exactly what I needed. I needed to just be free. I talk tough about finally being myself but I realised I was still holding back. He must have seen something in my eyes because he went back to kissing my neck. He licked a long line from where my neck met my shoulder to my ear and I nearly fainted. Only his hands on my waist were keeping me upright. This was crazy, he hated me! I told him as much.

"Bella, I never hated you. But I was angry. You were the _leech lover_," he spat the words out like they tasted bad, "and I didn't have a choice. But I never hated you. Now no more talking." I didn't know what to say. There were so many questions he had to answer. But I decided they could wait because as I opened my mouth to ask them, he kissed me. And the most surprising thing: I found myself kissing him back. This was exactly what I needed: to be a teenager, act silly, be free. It felt good. _Really_ good. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me harder against the wall and I felt his arousal hard against my jeans. I moaned this time but didn't stop him. I realised then there would be no stopping. This wasn't like Edward or even with Jake where there were constant boundaries and lines not to be crossed. Of course with Edward they had been for my own safety and with Jake they had been set by me but the principle was the same. This time there would be no stopping because I didn't want to stop and neither did Paul. His hand was brushing against the waistband of my jeans, waiting for approval. I nodded against his lips and his fingers slipped into my panties. His other hand came down and unbuttoned my jeans. I pressed against his hand and heard him moan. "Mmm, so wet." I nearly cried out myself but stopped when I remembered where we were.

"Paul, wont they hear?" I worried

"Don't worry babe, the classroom next to us is empty and the only other one is on the other side of the hall." He pushed his fingers into me and this time I did cry out. It felt so good. He took up a rhythm and I could feel a pressure building deep inside me. It was building and building, almost to bursting point. I had never been touched like this before so I had no idea what to expect. His thumb rubbed over my clit and I cried out. The dam burst and I half screamed a kind of strangled out moan. Not sexy at all but I couldn't hold it back. Paul pulled his hand back and I moaned at the loss of contact. "Shh babe, there's more where that came from, but you're gonna have to be patient." His hand played with the hem of my shirt and I lifted my arms up so he could slip it over my head. We went back to kissing passionately. This was definitely the furthest I had ever been with a guy but I didn't expect it to stop here. A warm, tan hand came up to cup my breast and I moaned. His thumb flicked over my nipple as he kneaded my breast.

"Ahh, more!" I cried out.

"Patient baby, that part's coming." His voice was low and sultry and it made me moan again. My own hands found the edge of his shirt and I pushed it up and over his head. I ran my hands over his chest and he groaned. I gasped as I felt two hands cup my butt and squeeze. "Are you ready?" he asked. I just nodded my head, not trust my voice to form the words. Paul chuckled, low and deep in his throat. He untangled my legs from around his waist and I slid to the floor so he could slide my pants down my legs. My panties went next and then his pants. Of course, he went commando. He lifted me back up and my legs wrapped around me again. I could feel his erection rubbing against my thigh. "This is gonna hurt babe." He sounded apologetic and regretful, like it hurt him to cause me pain. Maybe it did? Was that part of the imprint too? The next thing I knew, he had slipped into me until he hit my barrier. "I'm really sorry honey." He said softly and pushed through it. I tried to hold back the little high pitched squeal so it came out all strangled. I bit my lip and we just breathed together until the burning pain subsided. "Are you ok?" Paul asked. I just nodded again. He moved slowly out and then pushed back in. I gasped. It felt so different to his fingers but it was oh so good. He chuckled again and I couldn't help but smile. I realised then that in this moment, I was one hundred per cent without a doubt, the happiest I'd been in a very long time. He pulled out and pushed back in again and this time I moaned. He took up a slow pounding rhythm and I could feel that pressure building again. I was moaning and groaning and going almost wild for him. It just felt amazing. My hands roamed his back, feeling along the rippling muscles. He groaned. That pressure was almost at bursting point now. AS if he could tell, Paul picked up his pace. That sent me over the edge. I cried out and my nails racked down his back. That made him groan again and he buried his face in my neck. He began to shake and I cried out again as he bit down on my pulse. He shuddered one last time and went still. We breathed together, just enjoying each other and being close. He pulled out and I slid down him to the floor. I was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and was reluctant to put my clothes back on. I sighed.

"What wrong?" Paul asked, concern flashing in his eyes. I considered telling him nothing but doubted he'd drop it.

"Well, it's just as soon as we leave this room, reality comes back. We're going to have to deal with our problems."

"Don't worry babe," I figured the 'babe' thing was habit, "It's nothing you can't handle." He smiled at me and I instantly melted. If he believed it, everything would be fine. I smiled back at him.

"Ok, but what we did never leaves this room." He had to know that if this ever got out, it would ruin my life. I'd just moved on from two other guys and had jumped so quickly onto another, quiet literally. "I know, trust me babe, I've done this before." Well, at least he understood. "But we really have to get dressed now. That bell is going to go any minute now." He didn't sound nearly as worried as he should. We got dressed in silence after that. We stopped to kiss a few times but apart from that managed to keep our hands to ourselves. When we were done, he grabbed my hand and was about to lead me from the room when he stopped. "Babe, before in class, what had you so worked up?" he asked. Oh crap. How did I answer that?

"Umm, well it was you." I stuttered, "Your scent, it was too much, just so amazing." I sighed and looked away dreamily.

"Babe, I feel exactly the same." He chuckled and walked from the closet, leaving me in the dark as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: just a note, if you didn't know already, I've changed a few things to the first chapter since posting it. They're pretty major so if you haven't already, I suggest you go back and re-read it.**_

_**THIS IS NO LONGER AN IMPRINT STORY!**_

_**For more information, re-read the first chapter.**_

_**Thanks!**_

Chapter 2

How could I let this happen? As I stared down at the toilet paper covered stick, I realised I had single-handedly messed up my entire life. My plans, hopes and dreams all gone. All in the time it took to pee on a stick. Placing the stick on my bedside table, I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. Oh my God. How could I let this happen? I should have realised! The one and only time I'd _done it_, and we hadn't used protection. Oh my God. But as my world crashed down around me, I couldn't bring myself to cry. There was a tiny life growing inside me and I hadn't even realised. But more than anything, I knew without a doubt, I loved this tiny life. I loved it with my whole heart and I couldn't bring myself to blame them. It wasn't their fault, they couldn't help that their mother was an idiot and their father was a man-whore. What was I going to tell Charlie? What about Rene? They would be so disappointed. I sighed. It had been almost two months since the incident with Paul in the closet. That meant I was almost two months pregnant. I sighed again. How would he take this news? How could I put this on him? He already had so much to deal with, with the pack and all. It wouldn't be fair. I decided then that I wouldn't tell him. I wouldn't tell anyone who the father was. Just some stranger I'd met… The thought of doing this alone scared me more than anything. But I would be alone I realised. I'd have Rene, Charlie, Jake and the Pack. I wouldn't have to do this by myself. I wouldn't be alone. I smiled then. I smiled so wide it must've touched my ears. I smiled so wide it turned into a giggle and that giggle into a laugh. I wasn't laughing at myself. I was laughing at the girl who had messed up her life, the girl who had gotten knocked up her first time having sex, the girl whose child's father was Paul Lahote. I laughed until I cried. Big shaking sobs racked my body and I curled in on myself like I was protecting my stomach. These were the tears I could conjure up before. That's how Charlie found me. He burst into the room but I didn't get up. I just lay there, shaking, crying. He came and sat next to me and bundled me into his lap.

"Shh honey, it's ok." He tried to reassure me. His voice was calm with only a hint of worry.

"No, it's not! Oh dad, I'm so sorry." I managed to choke out between sobs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong? You can tell me, it's ok." He patted my back softly until the sobs subsided and I could speak.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I whispered but he heard me perfectly. He went perfectly still in my arms. "Dad, I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen! It was an accident." I was working myself back up again.

"Oh Bella, it's not your fault! Who's the guy?" If his voice was anything to go by, he really wanted to hurt 'the guy'. I cringed. Luckily, he couldn't see my face.

"I don't know." I whispered. He pulled me back to look me in the eyes. I did not like that look. I had to think quickly now. What to tell him? An idea hit me and I decided to roll with it. "You were working late one night and I went out. I just needed to get away! So I went to this party and I met this guy and well… you can gather the rest." I hope he took me speaking quickly and my scarlet face for embarrassment.

"Well," his tone of voice had changed dramatically. Now I was no longer in danger of bursting into tears, he had changed from sooting to scalding. "It's safe to say I'm less than impressed, Bella. I honestly thought you knew better than this. But I think making you tell your mother is punishment enough. I assume you're keeping it?"

"Yeah," I climbed off his lap and walked to the door. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour." I called back without looking.

Charlie was on the phone. It was obvious he was talking to Billy. He was telling him all about my pregnancy. He was keeping his voice low so he thought I couldn't hear him but I could. I was on the floor of the lounge room doing homework like a good little daughter. I was trying to be on my best behaviour. The baseball was playing on TV, just dull background noise.

"Bella?" Charlie called me from the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad?" I called back.

"Jake's on the phone, he wants to talk." Jake! I had barely thought of him since this whole mess started. How would he take the pregnancy? I'll just have to find out. I closed my maths book and got up from the floor. Sauntering into the kitchen, I saw Charlie standing with the phone held out to me. I grabbed it off him and held it to my ear.

"Jake." I smiled

"Hey Bells." I could hear his smile over the phone too. The silence after that lasted a bit too long and grew awkward. He broke it first. "So… you're pregnant…" he trailed off.

"Yeah…" I let that word hang in the air, wondering what his reaction would be.

"Are you keeping it?" he asked, still sounding awkward.

"There was no other option for me Jake. It's my baby." Those last words felt strange to say out loud, as if they made it more real. My baby.

"Of course." He made it sound as if he were silly for even thinking it, "How far along are you?" he asked.

"Almost two months now." I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I said it. Jake didn't know about what had happened with Paul but I did and it always made me smile.

"Wow, I just can't believe this Bella. Charlie said you didn't know the father either. It's just not like you." I could hear the disapproval in his voice and felt terrible.

"Jake, I don't need this from you too. I already feel horrible about the mess I've gotten myself into."

"I'm sorry Bells," he sounded remorseful; "It's just such a shock that's all. So you're having a baby. Have you seen a doctor yet?" I could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I know, it hasn't really sunk in yet. I've got an appointment planned with Dr Gerandy this week. Jake, I better go. I'm just _really_ tired." I wasn't trying to be rude, but it was the truth. From what I knew about pregnancy, exhaustion was one of the first signs.

"That's ok Bells. Call me if you need anything." I could still here the smile and he only sounded a little disappointed.

"See ya Jake."

"Bye Bells" I hung up the phone and turned to Charlie.

"I'm going to bed." I told him. He just nodded so I turned back into the lounge room and collected my books from the floor. I walked up the stairs and only just managed to change into my pyjamas before I snuggled under the covers of my bed. My hands curled protectively around my stomach and I drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this next chapter. :)**

Chapter 3

_A warm hand trailed down my side and I shivered. Hot lingering kisses were being placed on my neck. I moaned as the warm hand slipped inside me. I met the hot mouth with my own and the kiss held nothing but pure passion. I moaned again. Things were heating up when I heard a cry from the next room. I looked up into the eyes of Paul Lahote_

"_Can I take a raincheck babe? The kids are awake." I asked. He nodded but his hands tightened on my waist as I tried to leave his arms. I giggled and he placed a kiss on my nose._

"_Ok, fine go. But just know I'm not happy about it." He voice held humour but was still husky with lust. I shivered again but I climbed out of bed and when I was almost to the door he called me. "One more thing." _

"_What?" I asked _

"_I love you." I chuckled and walked into the next room to collect our daughter._

My alarm cut through the early morning silence. I suddenly wanted to cry for the lost dream. No, I realised, it was more than that. I wanted to cry for the lost life. In my choice to keep Paul free of the pregnancy and the problems it held, I had closed a whole life before it had a chance to begin. A few tears leaked from my eyes but I wiped them away. If I cried, I would start to question if I really wanted to keep him out of my life. As far as I was concerned, I didn't have a choice. He was 18 and already a werewolf. I couldn't ruin his life further. I pushed myself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. A shower was what I needed I decided. A nice, cold shower. I practically scrubbed myself raw, trying to wash away the remnants of the dreams. It worked though, and I came out of the shower feeling fresh and clean. I dressed in a plain pale blue long sleeved top and dark blue jeans. I put my hands on my still flat stomach and wondered if I would have to buy new clothes. I hope not. I hate shopping.

I was about to walk into Geography, but hesitated at the door. Paul was in this class. Would he know about the pregnancy? Probably yes. Jake knew and they had the whole pack mind going on. What would he think? Would he buy my story about the party? I hoped so. I had no idea what I would do if he called me out on my lie. I decided I would deal with it when or if it came up. I sauntered casually to my desk and sat down. I tried to avoid his eyes but felt them on my skin. This wasn't like that first day when his gaze had excited me, no, now it sent coils of pure ice to the pit of my stomach. He was angry. But I ignored him. I kept my eyes trained on the teacher and ignored the fact my skin itched with the weight of his gaze. I managed to make it through the whole lesson without meeting his gaze. When the bell rang I had barely picked up my bag when his hand shot out and caught my arm.

"We need to talk." He stated voice flat and emotionless. He started pulling me through the crowd to the parking lot. When we got to his truck, he let go of my arm and I stumbled. "Is it mine?" he growled. I could see a slight tremor to his shoulders but I didn't think he was in danger of phasing. Not in such a public place.

"Is what yours?" I asked getting angry myself. I knew he was referring to the baby but I wanted him to say it out loud.

"The baby, Bella. Is the baby mine?" he practically spat the words. What was I going to tell him? My choice to keep him out of it still held but I didn't know if I could lie to him. Well, no harm in trying.

"No, Paul. I told Jake, I don't know the father." I was proud of myself for keeping a straight face through my lie but I felt guilty for lying in the first place.

"Don't lie to me Bella! I would know if there was another guy." He was practically yelling at me now. I cringed away from his voice.

"How would you know?" I asked quietly.

"Because I can smell you Bella and I would know." His voice was softer now but only marginally. "Tell me again it's not mine." I stayed silent. "Tell me Bella!" he yelled, attracting the stares of a few passing people.

"Ok, fine! It's yours." I kept my voice low so the passers-by wouldn't hear. The truth was out but I wished I could suck it back in. How was I going to explain this to Charlie? To Jake and my mum? I had called Rene last night and calmly explained the situation. She had had the same reaction as Charlie, surprised and a little disappointed. We had planned for her to visit in a few months.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Paul asked. He looked a little hurt but covered it up well.

"I- I just didn't want to be selfish. You already have so much responsibility, with the pack and all; I didn't want to force you into something else you didn't want. I've ruined my life, I didn't want to drag you down too." My voice got really quiet at the end but I knew he heard me.

"But Bella, making that decision for me is the most selfish thing you could have done. I'm not saying I have all the answers but I want you to give me a chance. Let me be the dad this baby deserves." He searched my face with his beautiful brown eyes. Could I do that? Could I let him ruin his own life for me? If that was what he wanted, if he wanted to be there for me and help me I could see no reason to stop him.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. You can come if you want." My voice was almost a whisper.

"Thank you Bella." He turned and got into his truck and drove off. The parking lot was almost empty by now. As I made my way to my own truck, I pondered the mess my life had become. Did this make us a couple? Did it mean we would be together and raise this child like a family? I hoped so.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know these chapters are short but it's the only way you guys can have regular updates. So let me know if you'd rather wait a little longer for longer chapters.**

**Thanks!**

**-Hare xx**

Chapter Four

School had gone, surprisingly, well. No more accusations, no more surprises, just school. I was on my way to the clinic with Paul in the driver's seat beside me. We sat in a comfortable silence on the short drive to the hospital. I was extremely nervous. What would they do? Would it be uncomfortable? I suddenly wished my mum was here to hold my hand and guide me through this. I bit my lip. At least I had Paul. We pulled up to the clinic's parking lot and hoped out of the car. Paul walked towards me and grabbed my hand

"Don't worry so much." He smiled at me and led me to the front desk. I didn't bother wondering how he knew I was nervous. Can't dogs smell fear?

"I have an appointment with Dr Gerandy. It's Bella." I told the grey haired front desk lady.

"Oh, hey Bella. Just wait there, he won't be a minute." She replied and pointed over to the waiting area. I went and grabbed a seat and Paul sat next to me. He was still holding my hand and I felt comforted by it.

"The receptionist knows your name." he stated.

"Yeah, I'm sort of well-known around here." I gave a small chuckle and he laughed.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me." I must have had a puzzled expression on my face because he continued, "Bella, I'm sticking with you through this. Nothing in the world could make me give this up." I was shocked.

"Not even her?" I asked before I could stop myself and nodded in the direction of a particularly beautiful lady sitting in the row of chairs across from us. I'd kept my voice low enough so she couldn't hear. He laughed and replied,

"No, not even for her." The doctor called us in then.

I sat in the clinical looking chair wearing the special gown. The doctor had poked and prodded and Paul had held my hand the entire time.

"Definitely pregnant." Dr Gerandy had concluded. I almost wanted to slap him. All that poking to tell me something I already knew? But Paul saved him from a rant from me.

"Can you tell how long?" His voice was full of excitement. It lifted my whole mood up. He was genuinely happy about this.

"Well, when was your last period?" the doctor asked me.

"About two months ago. Maybe the 8th of April?" I made a rough guess.

"That would make it about ten weeks then. I think were about done here. Come back for your next appointment in two weeks for a ultrasound." And like that, it was over. They left me to get dressed and I did so quickly. When I was done, I stepped out of the small room and found Paul chatting with Dr Gerandy. I hesitated in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. Paul spotted me and held a hand out to me. I took it and said a kind goodbye to the doctor.

As we waked back to his truck, I pondered what we had found out. There had been no doubt in my mind but this cemented. I was having a baby and Paul Lahote was the father.

"Do you want to get coffee?" Paul asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What?" I looked up at him, shocked. Had he just asked me out?

"Coffee. Do you want some?" His voice was casual but there was a small smile on his face, as if I amused him. No, I decided. I was reading too much into it. Just coffee. That's all.

"Oh. Sure." I smiled sweetly at him and he squeezed my hand.

The drive to the coffee shop had been short. It was a small place partly owned by Emily and partly owned by Sue. Most of the boys had jobs here or in Sam's construction business. It was a good idea, so the boys could have a job and earn money but it was flexible with their patrol schedules. Emily and Sue were famous for their cooking in La Push and was a wholesome family business. Today though I was nervous about entering. What would they think of me? Knocked up and most people thought I didn't know the father. There would be a lot of explain to do. We walked to the door hand in hand but I hesitated. Bitting my lip I pulled Paul back.

"Wait." I said. He squeezed my hand a looked down at me.

"You'll be fine and you won't have to explain a thing. Most of the guys saw it in my head anyway." How did he always know what I was thinking? Maybe he could just read people well. Yeah, it was that I decided. I just nodded my head. We walked through the door and the little bell rang above the door rang. Emily looked up from behind the counter and locked eyes with me. She let out a little squeal of excitement and practically vaulted over the counter. She ran at me and caught me in a bear hug.

"Oh Bella! Congratulations!" She almost-squealed.

"Ok Em, let the girl breath." Sam came up behind Emily, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off me.

"I'm just happy to see her, that's all." Emily was grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Geez Em, I was in here just this morning and I didn't get greeted like this." Paul joked. He released my hand and placed a kiss on my temple. "Our table awaits." He swept his hand out like a game show host presenting our table in the far corner. I walked over without waiting for him to follow and sat down. I looked back and found him talking with Sam. Emily had gone back to serving customers behind the counter. Sam and Paul shook hands and Paul made his way towards me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah it's fine. Just 'guy stuff'" he said and I left it at that. If he wanted to tell me he would. I was sick of playing over-interested girlfriend. Wait was I Paul's girlfriend? I guess I was. A small smile crossed my face.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked, concerned I was laughing at him probably.

"Oh, well I it just crossed my mind that I'm your girlfriend." I replied, small smile still in place. He could make of it what he wanted. He was silent for a moment and I worried I had said the wrong thing.

"Hmm. I've never had a girlfriend before." He said quietly. It puzzled me slightly. He'd had lots of girlfriends. But then I guess they hadn't really been _girlfriends_ had they? Just random girls who came into his bed.

"Don't worry," I replied, "Neither have I." That got a small chuckle from him.

"Yeah but you are a leech lover." He told me, only joking though. I could tell by his smile.

"A leech didn't get me pregnant though did he?" I softened my words with a smile so he could tell I was joking too. He laughed but then he went serious and for a moment I panicked, thinking I had offended him.

"Do you miss him? The leech I mean." He asked, face serious. _Why would Paul care?_ I thought. Cool, confident Paul was worried about my loser ex-boyfriend?

"Not anymore. There was a time when I believed I couldn't live without him, but then I realised what we had had never been love. It had been Edward," I could say his name without flinching now "controlling me, making decisions for me and making me feel inadequate with everything he did." I reassured Paul.

"Well I'll spend every day we spend together showing you that you're my equal. I promise." Paul said with real feeling in his eyes. I didn't know what to say to that so I just smiled.

I stood behind the counter of Sue and Emily's Diner with my arms wrapped around my fiancée, Emily. We both had our eyes trained on the couple in the corner booth. Paul and Bella had been talking and laughing for the past half an hour. I wasn't into all that girly stuff but even I could see they were perfect for each other. It was obvious in the way they interacted. They were so aware of each other and I hadn't seen Bella trip once while she'd been with Paul. I'd reminded him earlier that he had patrol tonight. The red headed leech was still out there though she hadn't killed recently. In fact, she'd been quiet. As the saying went, too quiet. We knew she was planning something and we were determined to find out what it was. My mate's hand tightened on my arm. "Sam." She breathed, "Too tight." I let go immediately and she turned so she was facing me.

"Sorry Em." I told her. Her small arms encircled my waist and she leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"'S okay. What's got you so worried?" she asked, concerned.

"Just that red headed bit- ah leech. I just wish we knew what she was planning." I told her honestly.

"Me too Sam, me too. We'll find out though, I know we will." She reassured me.

"I know Em, but will it be too late?" I was worried. I had to keep my pack and my tribe safe.

I looked over to Paul and Bella once more. I was worried for them to. Something was coming and I didn't know if they would survive it together. All I could do was hope.

**A/N: So! Sam knows Vicky's planning something! What did you think of his point of view? Should I do more? Review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To start off, let me just say the response to this story has been amazing. That being said I hate to say no more chapters will be posted until I have finished the story. I'm not abandoning you just putting this story on pause. I know, I know, I suck. I'm sorry! Thank you to all my loyal followers, I couldn't do this without you. : )**

Chapter five

Coffee with Paul had gone well. Really well. We'd talked and laughed for hours before he'd had to go on patrol. He had called me every night just o check up and ask about my day though we hadn't seen each other since Friday at the diner. The Pack were still looking for Victoria. There was talk she was planning something but we had no idea what. I hoped they dealt with her before the baby came. I couldn't imagine raising a child in the constant state of fear I was in now. I found any excuse to be on the Reservation, around the wolves. I knew I was putting them in danger but I had another life to think about now. The weekend had gone well despite that though. Jake and I had caught up and spent Saturday in his garage. Then Sunday had been spent with my homework in front of a baseball game with Charlie. I was trying to make an effort to reconnect with my father, even if that meant just sitting in front of the TV with him. Charlie and I weren't that talking type so I figured he would just enjoy my company.

My truck pulled up to the school parking lot and I stopped the engine. It was Monday so that meant school. I wondered if I would have to stop coming due to the pregnancy but soon dismissed the idea. I decided I would stay at school as long as possible. Maybe I could make it to graduation? I hoped so. A copper coloured hand plucked the book I'd been reading from my hand and warm lips placed a kiss on my cheek. I looked up into the warm brown eyes of Paul Lahote.

"Good morning babe." He had his signature smirk in place but I outright grinned.

"Hey. Don't lose my page!" I yelled as he went to place my book on the dashboard. He took it back and folded one corner of the page slightly.

"Is that better?" he asked while placing the book on the dashboard again.

"Much." I said contentedly.

"I want to take you on a date." He blurted.

"A date? But what was Friday at the diner?" I asked, confused.

"That was just coffee. No, I mean a real date where you get dressed up and we go out to dinner or a movie. Something nice." His eyes bored into my, full of some emotion I couldn't recognize.

"I've never been on a date like that before." I told him.

"You mean Cullen, with all his money, never took you on a date?" Paul asked, outraged.

"No, not really. I mean I'm sure he would've if I'd asked but that's not the point right?" I explained.

"This Friday, I'll pick you up at seven." He stated and hoped out of my truck as the bell rang. I jumped out after him and he grabbed my backpack. I held his other hand and we walked to the main building together.

"Everyone's staring" I said, weary of the eyes on us.

"It's because you're with me. I told you, I've never had a girlfriend before." He smiled and kissed the side of my head. I swear I heard a few gasps from the crowd. We got to the big double doors that led to the main corridor without incident though and made our way to my locker. When we got there I noticed there was another small crowd gathered. I pushed my way through them and gasped at what I saw. Someone had spray painted the word **SLUT **in big red letters across my locker. Tears welled in my eyes. I was faintly aware of Paul yelling at the crowd. Big arms wrapped around me and the smell of generic soap mixed with the most amazing scent in the world hit me. _Paul_. It worried me a little that I knew his scent but I didn't focus on it. I turned in his arms, ready to face the crowd of accusing stares but was met with an empty hallway. Well not empty but it was just the usual school crowd. One person was left staring at me and Paul. Her name was Tiffany Accoula and she was probably the most popular girl at this school. She was tall and supermodel slim with the perfect copper skin and long black hair. And she'd slept with half the football team, including Paul. I hated to admit it pissed me off. I mean I knew his reputation but here she was, shoving it in my face. I felt Paul's arms tightening around me and knew he'd spotted her too. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Oh, I was just coming to see your new conquest." Holding a hand out to me she continued "It's _Bella_ right?" she had a high pitched voice that was almost sickly sweet but she spat my name like it tasted bad. I ignored her hand and instead fixed her with a glare. I knew that she'd been the one to spray paint my locker or she wouldn't have stuck around. She wanted us to know it too and was showing off her handiwork by taunting me. I was aware of a few people turning to stare at what they thought could quickly escalate into a cat fight.

"Listen, I don't have time for your jealous ex act so I'd appreciate it if you'd just crawl back under whatever hole it was you came from." I spat back. There were a few seconds of surprise on her face as if she couldn't believe little old Bella could fight back. To be honest, I couldn't believe it either. But then the surprise was gone and pure malice twisted her features.

"What would I be jealous of? The fact he's only with you because you're knocked up?" I just stared at her. There was no way she had just announced to the school that I was pregnant. The crowd was abuzz with whispers. "Oh, so I'm guessing you hadn't announced the big news yet. _Sorry_." The sorry was clearly sarcastic. My mouth hung wide open and Pauls arms tightened around me. I shook myself. I wouldn't let her win this

"The way you sleep around it won't be long before you are too." I told her. I didn't wait for a response I just turned to my defaced locker and spun in the combination. I heard the click of her designer heels as she stormed off down the corridor.

"Thank you." I said to Paul.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For not saying anything. For letting me defend myself." I told him. He wrapped his arms around me while I gathered my books.

"That's ok. You're strong, I know you can look after yourself." I smiled and turned from my locker closing the door. I looked straight up into his eyes and he kissed me. I pulled back first and sighed.

"I've got class." I told him.

"I know. I'll see you at lunch." He kissed me again. I smiled the whole way to my first period class.


End file.
